


Truth or Dare

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Legend of Zelda AU - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a lemon one shot. This is based on old story of mine where the Legend of Zelda universe and Naruto universe were both connected. I was dared to write a lemon based on them, so I wrote this a while ago but never posted it until now. I know that it probably sucks, but this is my first lemon after all. Sarah is an OC of my best friend. She happens to be a very perverted and psychotic person. She is also in one of my stories called Gang Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Zelda sat next to Sarah, waiting for the blonde girl to be distracted so she could sneak away. The demonic girl was making her play Truth or Dare, which the brown haired girl definitely did not want to play. Sarah was in one of those moods where she wanted a shipping was going to happen, no matter what anyone else said.

Zelda was ignoring the game as much as she could. Next thing she knew she heard her name being called. A feeling of dread washed over her as she realized that it was Sarah. She slowly turned her head towards the blonde who had a sadistic smile on her face.

 

"Truth." She said immediately to avoid any awkward situation. Sarah continued smiling at her.

 

"You picked too many truths, so you have no choice but to choose dare." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Zelda cringe.

 

"Fine..." She mumbled out after a few seconds, crossing her arms. Sarah smiled that devious smile of hers, a mischievous giggle leaving her lips.

 

"I dare you to bed Link." She said with a straight face. The brunette's mouth dropped in shock. She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

 

"That's why you didn't force Link to play!" She yelled at the smiling psycho.

 

"I wanted to get you out of your comfort zone." She said simply. Zelda looked at her with wide eyes, the other Akatsuki members laughing at her expression.

 

"There is no way I am bedding him!" She exclaimed loudly, crossing her arms in an X pattern in front of her chest.

 

"It's either that or I tell him every dirty little secret you have." She told her, smirking as she had the perfect blackmail. Zelda stared at her in horror before sighing loudly.

 

"Fine, you win..." She mumbled out, making her way towards the stairs and making her way up the steps leisurely, Sarah shouting something along the lines "Make it dirty!"

She made her way down the long halls of the Akatsuki base before she made it to her and Link's room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The blonde male was sitting up on the bed, reading his book. He looked towards Zelda and threw her a sweet smile before returning to his book.

Zelda stood right there in her spot for a moment, keeping her head down to hide her red face. She slowly walked over and crawled onto the bed. She grabbed Link's book from his hand before straddling him. He gave her a questioning look at her odd behavior. He went to say something when she smashed her lips against his.

The blonde's eyes were wide with shock at her sudden change in personality. Her lips slowly moved against his, waiting for him to respond. He slowly began to kiss back, eyes still wide. The kiss began to get more heated as they pressed their bodies against each other. Link knotted his hands in her long brown hair as she snuck her tongue into his mouth, swirling around his own.

Her hands somehow found their way under his shirt, rubbing her cold hands against his sides. He shivered at the feeling, his hands gripping her hips. She slowly grinded against him, causing him to groan into her mouth. He could feel his pants getting tighter as she continued with her seductive ways.

She pulled away from the kiss as she pulled his shirt over his head. He gave her a confused look before she latched herself onto his neck. She kissed all over his neck, sucking and nipping. He moaned when her lips grazed over his sweet spot. She sucked hard and bit down a bit, but not enough to draw blood. She swirled her tongue around the purple mark causing him to shiver in pleasure.

She stopped for a moment as she pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it to the side, before continuing to kiss his neck. Her free hand slowly trailed down his abdomen teasingly before they reached his pants. She carefully undid his belt and slipped her hand into his trousers, rubbing him teasingly.

He bucked his hips and let out a pleasure filled moan. Sweat started to form on his body as she kept rubbing him faster and harder. Just as she felt him twitch she stopped, just to tease him. She slowly trailed her hand back up, her nails skimming his chest as he shivered again. She slammed her lips back onto his, running her fingers through his blonde hair.  
His hands slowly rubbed her bare sides, causing her to shiver a bit. She stopped the kiss and got off of him. She moved down to bottom of the bed and pulled down his jeans at an agonizing slowness. He stared at her with lust filled eyes as she threw his across the room before removing her own jeans. 

 

She sat there in only her lacy lingerie as she debated on her next move. She crawled back up and straddled him again, locking their lips again and grinding her hips against his. He groaned in pleasure as a sly smirk appeared on her face at sight of his pleasure filled features. Suddenly, Link grabbed her shoulders and flipped them, pinning her underneath him. He leaned his lips towards her neck.

 

"My turn." He whispered seductively in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He sucked on her neck, leaving numerous hickies. He quickly found her sweet spot and sucked hard. He bit down hard, causing her to grunt in pain as he drew blood. He licked up the red liquid and kissed the mark before making his way downwards. He continued leaving marks all over her shoulders and chest, slowly reaching around to unhook her bra.

 

He pulled it off of her shoulders, immediately latching himself onto one of her small mounds. He sucked on her breast as his other hand rubbed her other breast. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck, his teeth slowly skimming her nipple. He moved onto the next breast, giving the same treatment. He smirked as her moans got louder the harder he sucked.

 

He began making his way down her stomach, placing wet kisses as he went. He made it to her underwear, pulling them down with one finger. He threw her legs over her shoulder, a sly smirk on his face as he gently began teasing her bud with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure as he began to eat her out. She arched her back as his tongue dove into her core, a knot forming her stomach.

 

Her moans filled the room as he continued teasing her. He pulled away as he sensed her getting closer to climax. He stared at her panting form, sweat dripping from her body. He stood up and removed his boxers before sitting back down on the bed. Zelda sat up as he pulled her into his lap, smashing their lips together once again. 

 

They continued kissing passionately as the blonde male positioned himself. He slowly pushed in, causing the small girl to gasp. He slowly moved in and out of her, her moans filling the room. She dug her nails into his back as sped up his thrusts, their naked bodies grinding against each other. 

 

He laid her down on the bed as he quickened his thrusts. He continued pounding into her, sweat dripping from his body. He hit that special spot, causing her back to arch as she screamed in pleasure. He continued to hit that one spot as he sensed both of their climaxes approaching. 

 

He came within a few seconds of her as he rode it out. He dropped down, his legs shaking. He hovered over the brunette girl, his blonde bangs obscuring his face. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. He crawled over her trembling body and collapsed next to her. He intertwined their fingers, slowly looking into her eyes.

 

"Sarah made you pick dare, didn't she?" He asked. She laughed for a moment and gave him a tired nod. He smiled at her and brought her close to him, snuggling his face into her hair as he began to doze off.

_____________________________________________

 

Outside the room, Sarah is leaning against the door holding her bloody nose. "I can't believe they actually did that."


End file.
